Harry Potter and the lost trust
by kingfire4321
Summary: Harry retruns to hogwarts for his 6th year but he will find out how much he is needed for the war.HP and CC RW and HG and NL and LL


_Harry sighed as he looked out his window he was at the dursleys yet again his birthday was only mins away he was truning 16 yet he was sad his godfather was killed by lestrange bellatrix one of you-know-whos death eaters.As 12:00 am neared harry got up and looked him self in the window his messy black hair had grown some and his green eyes had sadness in them he wore his glasses as he watched out the window hopeing that he whood find some way to save sirius.He watched the sky trun grey it was raining hard now he looked at his clock 11:59 pm it red.Harry was thinking of his 2 best friends ron weasley and hermoine ganger maybe they were haveing fun at the borrow with out him he rubed his fore head and looked at the clock 12:00 am it red.Happy birthday harry he said falling on his bed and passing out.The next day harry woke up and truned his head to the clock it red 2:40 pm must have been tried said harry geting off the bed and walking down to the kitchen and spoting uncle vernon and aunt petunia but he was too sad to see that his cousin dudley was not here for the summer he went camp becouse he wanted to see more bait or in his case helpless kids to hurt.His aunt and uncle did not see harry come in in his 16 years he lived here they never gave him a birthday party or any good stuff they whood give him a sock and thats all.Harry sat at the table and looked at his uncle and coughed so that they knew that he was there.Vernon turned to look at him he gave harry a full plate of food and truned back around sacryed thinking about what happend at the train platform when thos "people" what he called them told him if he did not take care of harry that they whood make sure he payed.Harry ate the food slowly and got up he saw his owl hedwig came in threw the window and droped off a parchment harry took it and ran up the stairs to his room he opened it and saw rons writeing on it.Harry mom said its okay you can come to the borrow we are comeing to get you today at 6:30 pm from ron P:S we are comeing by car this time not the fire place i don't want to remember last time.Harry smiled at lil and started to pack his stuff by 6:28 he was redy with all his stuff he draged it down the stairs and waited by the door for them.At 6:40 there was a hit on the door watch it fred said a voice harry opened the door seeing ron mr weasley and fred.Hey arry said ron smileing at him rons red hair grew a lot over the summer he had blues eyes and he had goten taller over the summer.So harry got all your things? said mr wealesy yes sir said harry smileing a lil.Good now come on we got to go said mr weasley grabing harrys trunk and puting it in the back seat of the car they got.they drove to the older billding You said we were going to the borrow ron? said harry with anger in voice they told me to tell you that mate said ron un-easy harry just got his stuff and got out the car he breathed deap and walked into the house he saw lupin and mad eye walking from the kitchen when they saw him they both walked over.Lupin looked at the look on harrys face well harry i am sorry but this is the only safe place left besides hogwarts you-know-whos death eaters are attking everyday and we had to tell everyone we knew to get to a safe place ron was very lucky 10 death eater were comeing to his house and when they all came here..said lupin.George took one for us malfoy shot a killing curse at him before he jumped into the fire place said mr weasley sadly.Harry got more sad and went up to his room and fell on the bed and went to sleap.Pick potter the girl or your friends? said you-know-who harry looked at cho then at ron hermoine lupin and the rest of the older.i pick... said harry harry woke up his scar burning harry shot up and held his head what kind of dream was that? he said walking out the door and down to the kitchen he sat at the table and started to think about the dream he had.(And i hope this is better then my last story i hope you like this story thank you for taken the time to read this story)_


End file.
